Liquid Snake
History Before the Multi Universe Saga Liquid is Snake's Archnemesis, He's The True Main Villain In Metal Gear Solid Universe. Liquid Snake is Snake's twin brother and Big Boss's son. He hates them both, Snake for having Superior genes and Big Boss for picking Snake as the superior. However Revolver Ocelot confirmed that Liquid Snake has the superior and domiant genes while Snake has the inferior genes. For some Reason, he doesn't wear a shirt or longcoat a lot. He also takes pride in wearing sunglasses as when Snake exposed him in the first Metal Gear, Liquid commented that did Snake like his shades, Meets Snake's New Friends While He's In the Backround, He Saw Snake and the BTeams working Together,He Will Kill Snake and The B Teams, But He Need To Find Someone to work with. So he chose Vilgax as his employer to face down Snake, Bender and the B Team feeling he's the one who should rule over. The Grand Summer Season Trek He was Recruited by Barlog and Vega and Tell Him that they have their boss Called Vilgax,Who is Pleased at Alliance with the Enemy of Soilders. He is Now ready to Kill the B Teams and then Snake. His Plans don't go exactly to plan and he is defeated and imprisoned while his plan to kill Snake as he was saved by their father Big Boss The Multiuniversal War of Destiny He is placed in jail and escapes. But he is betrayed like his allies to his former ally Discord and is now pissed off at Discord Big time for doing that to him and betraying Vilgax. Liquid Snake joins forces with Sigma and his group for revenge on Discord. Liquid and Krell tell Sigma the story with them and Discord. Liquid then appears at Sigma's rally convicing others to listen to Sigma. He of couse rushes to help his master but V just trips him and points out his poor form. Friends: Vilgax, Porky Minch, M.Bison, Balrog, Vega, Count Veger, Pong Krell, Alec Trevalyn, Wart, Dopliss, Powerpunk Girls, Pete, Red Guy, Hopper, Sigma, Sketor, Jim Morality, Davy Jones, HP, Napelolon, Tarrlok, Wuya, Clu, Asura, Syndrome, T-1000, General Shepherd, Ridley, Vile, Alvin the Treachrous, Big D, Cyrus, Carla Radames, Mandarin, Mr.Burns, King Laufey, Kroenen, Nero, Dr.M, Krang Enemies: Snake, Bender, Big Boss, Skipper, Heloise, Raiden, Captain Knuckles, Finn, King Julian, Django, Twilight Sparkle, The B Team, The P Team, Discord, Obodiah Stane, The Dystopia League, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, The V Crusaders, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson Voiced by: Cam Clarke Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Fifth in Command Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Clones Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Blondes Category:Sociopaths Category:Sibling Category:Videos Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Superhumans Category:Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Major Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Imprisoned character Category:Artificial Human Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cam Clarke Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny